criminal lover
by rainvers
Summary: perjalanan seorang detektif, Ahn Hyungseob, dalam mengejar seorang penjahat internasional yang menggegerkan dunia, JWP. / Produce 101 Fanfiction / Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob / JinSeob / #JinSeobTidakAkanKaram / #JinSeobSelaluBerlayar


Perjalanan seorang detektif, Ahn Hyungseob, dalam mengejar seorang penjahat internasional yang menggegerkan dunia, JWP.

* * *

~produce 101 fanfiction~

 **Criminal Lover**

written by **Rainvers.**

park woojin x ahn hyungseob

* * *

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Teriakan yang menggelegar disertai dengan gebrukan pada meja membuat Hyungseob diam-diam mengigit bibirnya. Pemuda manis itu sedikit takut serta cemas dengan teriakan keras yang ditujukan untuknya. Sungguh Hyungseob tidak bermaksud untuk membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

Ya, orang yang berteriak di hadapan Hyungseob tadi adalah bosnya atau bisa dibilang orang yang memiliki pangkat paling tinggi dalam pekerjaannya. Hyungseob adalah seorang detektif terkenal yang menangani banyak kasus.

"Hyungseob- _ssi_ , aku mempercayakan tugas ini padamu. Pekerjaan yang kau lakukan itu selalu berakhir dengan hasil memuaskan. Tapi kenapa kali ini kau lagi-lagi lengah?!"

"Hm.. Maaf bos." Hyungseob meneguk salivanya sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kasus yang aku tangani ini sepertinya yang paling sulit. Pelakunya sangat cerdik dan mudah sekali melarikan diri."

"Jelas saja! Dia kan penjahat internasional! Harusnya kau memiliki banyak rencana untuk menangkapnya!"

Hyungseob menutup matanya sebentar ketika bosnya berkata seperti itu. Diam-diam pemuda manis itu merasa jengkel juga. Memangnya menangkap penjahat kelas kakap seperti itu mudah apa?! Coba saja bosnya itu bertukar posisi dengan Hyungseob. Oh ya, sepertinya Hyungseob lupa kalau bosnya itu adalah orang yang paling anti bekerja di lapangan langsung.

Setelah mendapat berbagai siraman ucapan pedas dari bosnya, Hyungseob keluar dari ruangan bosnya itu dengan wajah masam.

Hyungseob dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju toilet. Pemuda manis itu ingin menenangkan pikirannya dari tekanan yang didapatkannya dari bosnya tadi. Mungkin membasuh wajahnya yang manis itu dengan air dingin merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

"Darimana aku harus memulainya lagi?"

Hyungseob bergumam sambil membasuh wajahnya. Pemuda manis itu menghembuskan napasnya dengan lelah. Berbagai hal mulai berkecamuk di pikirannya. Salahkan saja penjahat kelas kakap yang berinisial JWP itu.

Penjahat yang berinisial JWP itu memiliki nama lengkap Park Woojin. Berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan –sama sepertinya–. Dia adalah penjahat internasional. Masalah yang disebabkan olehnya itu sungguh membuat banyak orang resah. Menyelundup narkoba, melakukan transaksi organ tubuh manusia, dan masih banyak lagi.

Awalnya organisasi-organisasi di dunia berusaha untuk menangkapnya. Tapi karena Park Woojin itu adalah warga Korea Selatan dan _kebetulan_ juga dia sedang berkeliaran di Korea saat ini, jadi biarkan ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya untuk menangkapnya.

Beruntungnya yang mendapat tugas untuk menangkapnya adalah Hyungseob. Detektif terkenal yang prestasinya sudah menyebar dimana-mana. Terakhir Hyungseob menemukan Woojin di sungai Han, baru saja Hyungseob ingin menangkapnya, tiba-tiba saja pemuda yang sialnya tampan (Hyungseob enggan mengakuinya) itu menghilang. Sudah dibilang bahwa penjahat kelas kakap itu sungguh pandai dalam menghilang diri, kan?

"Sst.. Hei."

Hyungseob yang tiba-tiba tersadar dari lamunannya itu mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar suara kecil.

Tapi akhirnya Hyungseob tidak peduli, ia sungguh sangat lelah. Pemuda manis itu kembali membasuh wajahnya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat. Membiarkan Hyungseob menikmati dinginnya air yang meresapi wajahnya saat ini.

"Sst.. Hei!"

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Tapi Hyungseob tidak peduli. Pemuda manis itu berpikir bahwa suara yang muncul itu hanya halusinasinya saja.

"Hei! Detektif bodoh!"

Hyungseob sontak membuka matanya. Hah? Siapa tadi yang berani menyebutnya detektif bodoh?!

Pemuda manis itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan cepat. Tepat sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ada suatu benda kenyal yang menyentuh bibirnya saat ia menolehkan kepalanya.

Hyungseob membulatkan kedua matanya dan segera mendorong dada pemuda tampan yang kini menciumnya. Kalian boleh kaget, tapi yang mencium Hyungseob saat ini adalah Park Woojin. Si penjahat kelas kakap itu.

"Nggh.." Hyungseob meronta-ronta. Berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya.

Tapi yang terjadi malah Woojin semakin menarik tubuh Hyungseob untuk mendekat. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Hyungseob dengan erat. Sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi menahan tengkuk Hyungseob agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas.

Woojin melumat bibir Hyungseob dengan kasar. Baru saja pemuda tampan itu ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut si manis. Tapi Hyungseob segera mendorong tubuh Woojin dengan keras hingga membuat Woojin sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Sedangkan Hyungseob dengan napas yang terengah-engah berteriak,

"Dasar penjahat sialan! Sini kutangkap kamu!"

Hyungseob buru-buru mengeluarkan borgol dari saku celananya dan segera mendekati Woojin dengan cepat. Kesempatan emas sudah ada di depan mata. Hyungseob tidak ingin melewatkannya begitu saja.

"Sayang? Kamu tega menangkap kekasihmu sendiri?"

Woojin menatap Hyungseob dengan tidak terima. Gigi gingsulnya menyembul dari bibirnya yang menganga.

Hyungseob merotasi matanya dengan malas. "Orang macam apa yang memanggil kekasihnya sendiri dengan panggilan bodoh?"

"Kamu memang bodoh. Aww!"

Woojin sedikit meringis ketika Hyungseob memukul kepalanya dengan kencang. Argh. Sepertinya Woojin lupa kalau Hyungseob saat ini sedang dalam mode lelah. Dimana Hyungseob akan bersikap beringas, liar, dan menyebalkan ketika ada orang yang menganggu moodnya. Aslinya Hyungseob adalah seseorang yang cerewet, berisik, dan polos.

Ya, mereka berdua –Park Woojin dan Ahn Hyungseob– adalah sepasang kekasih. Si penjahat internasional dengan detektif terkenal sudah menjalin hubungan selama tujuh bulan.

Terkejut? Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Hyungseob mengencani penjahat yang kini menjadi buronan dimana-mana? Jawabannya simpel.

Mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Yang malah terlihat sangat imut di mata Woojin. Jadi pemuda tampan itu buru-buru kembali mengecup bibir si manis dengan cepat –sebelum Woojin dihadiahi pukulan di kepalanya lagi–.

"Park Woojin!"

"Sst.. Jangan berisik. Kamu ingin kita ketahuan?" desis Woojin. Pemuda tampan itu kembali mengecup bibir Hyungseob. Yang dicium merasa jengah, bisa tidak sih Woojin berhenti mencium bibirnya?!

"Jinnie.. Tidak bisakah kamu menyerah saja?"

Hyungseob bertanya dengan lelah. Ia capek dengan semua ini. Ia ingin menjalin hubungan dengan Woojin tanpa diam-diam. Hyungseob tidak suka dengan Woojin yang selalu menghilang lalu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Apalagi berbagai macam tekanan dari bosnya untuk segera menangkap Woojin membuatnya ia lelah. Sangat lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Ya, tanpa ucapan dari Woojin pun juga Hyungseob sudah tahu bahwa memang itu jawabannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan diriku begitu saja. Bukan saatnya. Hm... atau memang _tidak mungkin_."

Woojin menyeringai. Sedangkan Hyungseob menatapnya dengan datar.

"Yasudah kita putus saja."

Ucapan ketus dari Hyungseob membuat Woojin menggeram tetapi beberapa detik kemudian pemuda tampan itu tertawa remeh.

"Yang itu juga aku paling tidak bisa. Kamu sudah terikat denganku, Park Hyungseob. Jangan coba-coba."

Ucapan mutlak nan tajam dari Woojin membuat Hyungseob tahu apa keputusan final yang didapat. Pertama, mereka tidak akan pernah putus (Woojin berani menjamin itu). Kedua, Woojin tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja.

"Aku memang berbahaya." Ujar Woojin. "Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melibatkan kekasihku ke dalam aksi berbahayaku sendiri."

"Ya ya ya, terserah kamu saja. Sudah sana pergi! Sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan mencoba untuk menangkapmu." Hyungseob memutar matanya dengan malas.

Woojin terkekeh. "Tahan ya sayangku. Sabar. Kamu pasti bisa dan akan segera terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tunggu aku ya."

Woojin kini kembali menginvasi bibir Hyungseob. Membawa mereka berdua ke dalam ciuman penuh nafsu tapi sarat akan kerinduan. Setelah itu Woojin benar-benar pergi. Entah lewat mana, Hyungseob tidak peduli.

Jadi, seperti inilah perjalanan seorang detektif terkenal dalam menangkap penjahatnya. Sepertinya kasus yang Hyungseob tangani ini tidak akan pernah selesai. Biarlah Woojin dan Hyungseob menjalin hubungan terlarang mereka. Bukankah detektif dengan penjahat adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi dan unik?

* * *

end

* * *

 **Pojok bacot author:**

Walaupun Woojin dan Hyungseob nggak debut bareng. Tapi aku percaya kalau kapal JinSeob nggak akan karam semudah itu. POKOKNYA JINSEOB FOR LYFE! Kapal ini pasti nggak akan dilupakan begitu aja sama pd101 stan.

Kuharap Woojin nggak dipasangin sama siapa-siapa di Wanna One:") Biarkan kapal JinSeob terus berlayar dengan indahnya walaupun jarang ada moment. Yang penting JinSeob!

Hyungseob adalah orang pertama yang meluk Woojin pas dapat peringkat. DAN JUGA ITU WOOJIN KAYAK NGUSAK-NGUSAK KEPALANYA KE HYUNGSEOB GITU. Tonton fancamnya. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan karam segampang itu.

Oh ya, itu aku ngasal lho ngasih judulnya. Wkwkwk

Btw, _mind to review_?;)


End file.
